1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and, in particular, to dispensers that convey water into a toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
The bathroom is one of the most used rooms in any household. People use the bathroom to shower or bathe, brush their teeth and undergo other personal grooming tasks. In addition, the most necessary of items, the toilet, is mounted in the bathroom. Because all human beings have the need to use the toilet, a toilet in an average household withstands a considerable amount of use each day. Since the bathroom is used to maintain personal hygiene, it is important that the bathroom, and everything in it, be kept sanitary. However, cleaning the bathroom is a loathsome task for many.
One aspect of keeping the bathroom sanitary is maintaining a clean toilet bowl. Commonly, a cleanser is applied to the inside of the toilet bowl and a brush is used to scrub waste off of the bowl. After loosening the waste with the toilet brush, the toilet is flushed to rinse away the waste and the cleanser. A number of problems arise from using this method.
First, once the toilet brush is used it becomes quite unsanitary. Simply rinsing the brush to remove visible waste does not disinfect it. If a user must take the time to disinfect the toilet brush, the amount of work required to completely disinfect the toilet is greatly increased. Further, storing the toilet brush is unsightly and takes up valuable space in the bathroom.
Another problem with this common cleaning method is that the cleanser is completely rinsed away when the toilet is flushed. On the other hand, all of the waste inside the toilet bowl may not be expunged with the first flush. The user must wait for the toilet to refill, and then repeat the entire process. This repetition wastes valuable time, expensive cleanser, and precious water.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,201; 5,720,055; 6,076,199; 6,704,946; and 7,073,209.